1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transport device for show animals which provides means to transport the caged animal at the showgrounds and also provides an area to groom or inspect the animal or animals so transported prior to the showing thereof. The device is versatile and easily collapsible for ease of asportability to the showgrounds and easily erectible for use thereat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has recognized the need for an animal transport and grooming device, none have disclosed the unique design of the herein disclosed inventive device having the attributes thereof.